In sub-wavelength optical lithography, the pattern on the photomask is different than a scaled version of the pattern required on the wafer. Many different methods and systems for optical proximity correction and inserting subresolution assist features into the photomask layout have been disclosed in the prior art. Nevertheless, there is a need for a new and improved apparatus and method for synthesizing photomasks for sub-wavelength lithography.